


Feverish Tears

by Mkayswritings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Delirium, M/M, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Delirium (prompt 3)It had been a busy day at the CCPD and dealing with the threats that ran chaos all over the city as Barry had been feeling under the weather the last few days thinking that it was just exhaustion. Oliver ends up coming to visit before discovering that Barry is suffering from a fever after him struggling to get dinner started because of how terrible he’s feeling.





	Feverish Tears

The last few days had been long for Barry from working on the case files at the police department and dealing with the metahumans that filled the streets of Central City. He had been feeling a bit lousy figuring that it was nothing, but exhaustion because of how busy the last few days have been. He just wanted to get away and cuddle with his boyfriend who was working on keeping Starling City safe as the Arrow because of the criminals and other threats that have decided to appear there. The work as a crime fighter was never finished as Barry learned fairly quickly after he stepped up to fill the role as The Flash, someone out there needed to take care of the threats that people without abilities were unable to fight against. He was one of the many metahumans that had been created because of the particle accelerator that changed the lives of everyone who lived in Central City. At least, Barry could do something with the metahumans who used their abilities for crime sprees while many of them had been locked up to keep them from causing chaos. 

The investigator was hoping for a chance to get a break from everything, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy. Maybe he could go somewhere with Oliver to get that break he so desperately needs and getting some alone time with the one person he loves the most. The one person that Barry wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

The day seemed to blur though as Barry sat inside of his lab working on the cases that were piled at his desk waiting to hear word from Cisco or Caitlin at S.T.A.R Labs if The Flash was needed to take care of another threat. Hopefully, the metahumans or a random crime spree from regular people weren’t going to make an appearance today as the idea of having to fight crime again was dragging Barry down a bit. He just wanted to go home and hide away from everything that loomed over the speedster’s head at the moment, he just wanted to get away from the craziness in Central. It didn’t take long though before an alert was sent to his phone alerting him that a metahuman was causing chaos in the streets of Central City as another bank was under attack once more. A small sigh escaped from Barry before he rushed out of the lab at the police department to take care of this meta before any damage could be done at the bank that they were attacking. He just hoped that the metahuman wasn’t going to be too difficult to handle, Barry rather not deal with healing injuries and feeling sick at the same time. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Barry flopped down on the couch with an exhausted breath from the long day that he had. One that was going to continue tomorrow since there were still unfinished cases that needed his attention and the metahuman had gotten away leaving enough but broken glass, fallen rubble and Barry’s bruised ego. The apartment was quiet though filled with items that belonged to both Barry and Oliver. The place had been bought by Oliver to give them privacy and Joe’s home was full with his new family. He was content in the apartment though since it was his own place and that Oliver wanted him to be safe despite the dangers that he faced off against already. Main reason why the apartment was in the safest area of Central City because of the security that the building had and Oliver was easily taking care of the bill despite Barry’s protests to help put in the effort of paying for their home. Oliver was stubborn as there were a few things Barry was able to take care of from the groceries to what he needed inside of the walls of their home. 

The TV played quietly in the background as Barry had started to doze off slightly letting his exhaustion carry him away a bit. It was the sound of the door handle being jiggled that caught his attention causing the speedster to lift his head up bearily. He was on guard since there might be a robber standing on the other side of the door, that was until it swung open revealing a familiar face. The person there was Oliver. 

A small smile graced his lips for a moment before he did lay his head back down against the back of the couch. He was glad that Oliver was here though 

“Hey Ollie, how was your drive?” 

Oliver leaned over the couch slightly before placing a kiss against Barry’s lips with a smile 

“It was good, no traffic luckily.” 

Barry smiled against the kiss, glad that Oliver was here since it meant that they could cuddle on the couch and watch cheesy movies like they normally do. It’s one of the many ways that they do spend time together besides either of them dragging the other off on a random date while the hope for a vacation will appear someday. Barry would love to go somewhere with Oliver where it will be just the two of them without having to worry about fighting against any crime that might appear in the streets of the cities that they are trying to protect. He hopes that the chance will come with them to escape to somewhere filled with nothing, but relaxation and Oliver having his full attention without a worry in the world. That’s probably something that the both of them need knowing that their lives can be filled with nothing, but a never ending stress because of the work they are doing to do to keep their cities safe. 

Oliver pulled away from the kiss though keeping a watchful eye on his exhausted boyfriend 

“Takeout and cheesy movies?” 

A chuckle escaped from Barry, one that was filled with exhaustion, but the suggestion that Oliver made sounded perfect. It wasn’t going to argue about getting delicious takeout and watching the movies that were stacked in the nearby cabinet 

“That sounds perfect. Get my favorite?” 

Oliver nodded before pushing himself away from the couch grabbing his phone to order their favorite place to eat plus making sure to get plenty of food for Barry to eat because of his metabolism. One that has bitten him back a few times before if he used too much energy or didn’t get enough to eat that day. The last thing that Oliver wanted was for Barry to faint again because of him having low glucose levels, it scared him the last time it happened. Barry let out a small breath deciding to see if there was anything sitting among the medicine that could help him feel better. Caitlin had left him a few things when he was feeling unwell depending on what was causing him to feel sick which made things easier on her for the most part. Plus having Oliver around always helped even though he hadn’t been around Barry when he was sick since the Speedster was usually recovered after a day or two. 

The cabinet revealed nothing causing him to rest his head against the wooden door for a moment, he’ll have to rely on tea until tomorrow. Barry doesn’t want to call Caitlin this late knowing that she will be sound asleep in her bed, she can be a bit scary when suddenly be woken up. Shuffling around the kitchen, he could hear Oliver’s voice in the background ordering the food that thankfully could be delivered to them. A small smile graced his lips as he focused on making his favorite cup of tea to try and make himself feel better without having to interrupt the time that would be spent cuddling with Oliver. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The order had been placed as Oliver closed the phone knowing that it wouldn’t take very long for their dinner to arrive. It was going to be a relaxing night on the couch cuddling with Barry and watching random movies that were stacked nearby. They wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with the threats that appeared in Central and Starling City for tonight, at least. Tonight, his focus was only going to be Barry and give him the love that Oliver only wanted to share with him. 

Eyes scanned around the living room for a moment seeing that Barry wasn’t where he had left him earlier, a sound from the kitchen caught his attention though. It sounded like someone sniffled breaking the silence that had been there besides the TV that was playing in the background 

“Barry?” 

Oliver entered the kitchen seeing that Barry was standing in front of the counter with tension in his shoulders mixed with the sound of those sniffles. Concerned automatically loomed over his head before he went over to Barry resting his hand against his back 

“What’s wrong Bear?” 

Hazel eyes that were rimmed red glanced over at Oliver as the tears settled against cheeks causing him to brush them away. He hated it that Barry was crying, but the reason was unknown

“I’m tired and I can’t get this stupid tea package open, the last few days have been exhausting... Nothing has gone my way the last few days and I feel terrible...” 

Oliver nodded frowning slightly before resting his hand against Barry’s forehead finding that the source of everything was the fever that was radiating from his skin. He needed to get Barry to lay down and rest to fight off the exhaustion which was the main reason why he had to be feeling so ill. Placing a kiss against the Speedster’s forehead, he held him close 

“Come on, bed. I’ll take care of you.” 

Barry gave a small nod letting Oliver lead him toward their bedroom getting settled into some comfortable clothes with his favorite blanket. His tired gaze followed him as the other man moved around the room gathering whatever he could come across to help his sick boyfriend. A cold rag was placed against Barry’s forehead as Oliver settled down next to him waiting to help him fall asleep knowing that he wasn’t going to be awake for that much longer. A kiss was placed against his cheek though with his fingers running through Barry’s hair gently watching over him. The Speedster leaned into his hand gently already dozing off because of how exhausted he truly felt refusing to fight it any longer. He probably was going to sleep until Oliver would wake him once dinner arrived as it was unknown if Barry could actually stomach the food or not. 

A light smile crossed Oliver’s lips for a moment once Barry was finally asleep under his watchful gaze 

“Sleep well, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Olivarry fans, I hope you enjoy this third prompt from Whumptober 2019. I have obviously fallen behind on it cause life and the fun of being busy when I want to do other things like writing fanfiction instead. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this one-shot! I look forward to reading your comments! <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter under mkayswritings. 
> 
> The prompt can be found on the-wandering-whumper's blog which is  here


End file.
